Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content, as well as user-friendly devices. Important differentiators in this industry are application and network services. In particular, these services can include video and television applications including an electronic service guide. Technology can be used to improve compatibility and efficiency of electronic service guide information using user equipment including mobile devices.